tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Tisdale
]] Ashley Tisdale (born 1974) is a major character in Clockwork and a statue in Spydoll Inc (series). A gifted scientist, Ashley was responsible for developing both Type-7 sedative for Stone Enterprises with Mary Hamilton and the Type-7 Chip for the Paradise Foundation. Betrayed by the Foundation for failure, Ashley later escaped her captors and took a stab at global domination. Ultimately Ashley's schemes failed and she was captured by Chloe Noi, now serving as a statue at Spydoll Inc HQ. Biography Early Life Ashley was a military brat, daughter of a marine and a self-employed real estate agent. Growing up as an only child was hard for Ashley as she knew her father was troubled that his family's long legacy of military service was going to end with him, Ashley showing no interest in the military of any sort. The last transfer Ashley's father received took them to Oceanside, California, where Ashley went Oceanside High and was friends with Mary Beth Talbot. Soon after graduating from high school Ashley's father committed suicide after murdering his wife, the psychological stress of being a marine growing too much for him to bear. Taking from her father's acts that family would only disappoint you, she severed what few ties she had with her extended family and moved up to Los Angeles to start fresh. By twenty-six Ashley had managed to earn both a Ph.D in chemistry and a Master's in biology, both from Stanford University. Within four years of finishing her education Ashley was working for Stone Enterprises, having created a vitamin pill that could greatly reduce the development of wrinkles, its only side-effect being it triggered allergic reactions in people already allergic to grass. The vitamin was a massive money-maker for Stone Drug Labs, allowing Ashley to live like a millionaire, which she effectively was, but as the years continued she spent a great deal of time working on a kind of sedative called Type-7 which caused her a great deal of problems. Luckily Ashley had Mary Hamilton, her lab assistant, who Ashley used as a source of good ideas while purposefully hiding the younger woman's true contributions from her superiors. Finding Paradise Type-7 finally proved successful after a bold test on her new CEO Erika Stone, but after the meeting Mary was given an overdose as she'd learned a secret about Erika. Ashley continued to ready the drug for FDA approval but soon realized Erika had other ideas for how to use it and considered even selling it to another company, as while Ashley liked Erika to a degree her boss hadn't initially treated her with any respect. While Erika traveled the globe committing crimes Ashley gathered secret information on her boss (including learning about her Temporal Gene) and contacted Ronald Fisher of the Paradise Foundation. When Erika returned Ashley did consider backing out on her deal with Fisher, enjoying being around fellow free-spirited women who enjoyed being with other women in an intimate way. Erika's arrest and disappearance prompted Erika to accept Fisher's offer even though she knew where Erika was, figuring she couldn't wait for her CEO to return to make the money she was looking for. With the Paradise Foundation backing her Ashley started developing the Type-7 Chip, being partnered with Scott Dawson who was Fisher's replacement. The two recruited a team of four women to travel the globe with them and kidnap super-models using Type-7, the goal being to later use the chip to turn the models into expensive love-slaves. The plan was working but Interpol got too close and exposed things, though Paradise managed to hide proof of how deep the scheme went. Scott considered letting Ashley keep her position but one day unfroze Mary and learned that the younger scientist was also the smarter one, resulting in Ashley being chipped and made to serve Mary. When the Foundation fell, Scott fled with Ashley as one of his personal slaves. Getting Revenge Months after the fall of the Foundation Ashley's chip got wet and she regained control of herself, promptly fleeing back to the United States. Back in Oceanside Ashley was forced to betray Mary Beth, her last true friend, but recovered a laptop that she'd been using to gather information on the Foundation stored at Talbot Lockers. With a stash of Type-7 and notes on the Foundation's final days Ashley headed to Decker State College for a cover, having briefly attended it before going on to Stanford. Science Dean Charles Gilbert gave Ashley the job of being Samantha Ross's assistant, but Ashley quickly chipped Samantha and took over her lab and classroom, using the former to further her goals. Within a few weeks Ashley had a small army of chipped women, Erika's company expense account and plenty of lab equipment to further her ultimate goal, which was building a Uranus Generator and using to allow her to effectively take over the world, which had been Paradise's original plan. Knowing the threat that the International Temporal Enforcement Agency posed, Ashley had her slave Chloe Noi attack them while she set up a base on the White Empress at sea. Ultimately however Ashley was tracked and confronted by Scott, where upon Chloe was freed and claimed Ashley as her own, keeping her as a mannequin. Now Ashley is just a display piece at the Spydoll Inc headquarters in Houston. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 126 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Special Notes: Resembles Patience Rimmer Inventions * Type-7 Freeze Drug (with Mary Hamilton) * Type-7 Chip Manipulation Device * Strings Software Program Relationships Owners * Chloe Noi * Jamie Mosley * Kyla Abonde * Scott Dawson (Formerly) * Ryoshi Dawson (Formerly) Friends * Mary Beth Talbot (Betrayed) * Mary Hamilton (Betrayed) Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Ashley's Invention * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts 2 and 3 * Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle * Spydoll Inc: First Case Part 2 * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten Trivia * Ashley is based on actress Constance Zimmer. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Scientists Category:Clockwork Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Stone Enterprises Category:Paradise Foundation